He's the One
by DawnForever101
Summary: Dawn goes across the country to visit her boyfriend, who she had not seen since the past 4 months. Little did she know that her boyfriend was not the one, but someone else was? They argued, bickered and couldn't stand each other's faces but she still got along better with him than her boyfriend.
1. Spilled Coffee over Someone

**Heyy guys how's it going? :D I'm back with an all new pearlshipping story! Trust me, this is way different than all my other fanfics. I hope you like it.**

**DawnForever 101 does not own Pokémon**

**He's in my heart**

**Chapter 1**

**Spilled Coffee over Someone**

"Hurry, mom I'm gonna be late!" Dawn whimpered as she was running to the airport with her two suitcases alongside her mother.

Her watch read 9:45a.m. Her flight was at 10:30a. Sinnoh to Unova. She couldn't dare to miss this flight. Dawn especially wanted to see her boyfriend who was eagerly waiting for her from the past 4 months. Plus, she was going on a vacation, without her mother. The thought of traveling across the country without her mother for the very first time brought tears to Dawn's sparkling blue eyes. But she knew she was responsible enough to handle herself for at least 3 months.

"Finally! We're here!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Oh, thank goodness! I'm tired of running. Oh, Dawn look it's 9:50. You better get moving." Her mother stated, looking at her watch.

"Yea. I'm gonna miss you, mom." Dawn hugged her mother.

"I will too. A lot. Remember to take care of yourself, ok? And call me when you land." She told her daughter.

"Yes, I promise I will. Bye, mom. Take care!" Dawn yelled, waving as she ran across the airport.

"Bye!" She answered back.

Dawn excitedly ran across the airport with her two bags completing all the procedures with a smile. Soon enough, she got checked in, got her boarding pass, checked in one of her bags, and finally reached her gate number in the nick of time at 10:19a.m. Perfect timing! She was relaxed and decided to get herself a nice, steaming hot coffee.

"Hello, can I have a cappuccino, please?" Dawn asked the nice man.

"Sure, that'll be $2.50."

"Thanks!" She said as she got the coffee and handed the money to the man.

With a jerk as she turned around, she accidentally spilled all the coffee over someone's shirt.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" Dawn yelled at him.

"What!? Watch where you're going, you she-devil!" He screamed at her.

"OH, shut up! Because of you, I have to get another coffee!" She stated.

"So, you're more concerned about your coffee rather than the fact that my chest is BURNING!?" He yelled in pain.

Dawn suddenly realized what she did and felt guilty towards it. "Oh, I am so sorry about that. I didn't mean it." Dawn said.

"Well, 'mean it' isn't going to get my chest to stop burning, now is it?"

"But it was an accident. I just bumped into you." She clarified.

"Ohh, forget it! I'm gonna cool off! But don't think I'm done with you yet!" He stated as he walked off.

Dawn turned around to see the humongous crowd gathered before the scene that just occurred. "What? Oh, come on, like none of you guys have ever accidentally spilled hot burning coffee all over a guy's chest before? What?" She justified herself.

"Excuse me, can I have the same drink? I'm sorry about that." She turned around to the man.

"Sure. Same price, please."

"Thank you." She said as she repeated the routine.

However this time as she turned around the same guy was in front of her and poured a cup of orange juice all over her.

"Whoops! My bad!" He said as he watched her with a grin.

"YOU IDIOT!" Dawn yelled at the top of his voice over him. "What the heck was that for!?" She asked him.

"Revenge. For spilling hot coffee all over me!" He stated.

"I told you that was an accident!" Dawn stated.

"Yea, mine was an 'accident' too." He put quotes around the word, accident.

"Look, you jerk! Now because of you, I reek of orange juice."

"And because of you, my chest is still burning!" He continued arguing. "You're just lucky I didn't pour hot coffee all over you like you did to me."

"That. Was. An. Accident." She repeated again.

"We're done here." He said as he walked off.

Disgusted, Dawn yelled to him, "Hey! Where are you going, you jerk! Come back here! I'm not finished with you!" She looked in the mirror. "Oh, my hair! This is all his fault! I hope I never see him again!"

Soon, it was time to board the plane. Dawn took her suitcase, grabbed her purse, and threw her coffee into the dustbin that had gotten cold after so much arguing. She tried to forget about it as she went looking for her seat.

"_Hmmm…27-J. There it is!"_ She thought as she pointed to it. Another person was sitting next to it.

"Uhh, excuse me. That's my seat. Could you please move your legs so I can get through?" She asked kindly to the person, who just responded by putting back his legs.

"Thank you so much!" She said, sitting down. She was finally relaxed.

"Ah, what a day! You know, I am finally relaxed after all this pressure on me!" She told the guy next to her, who had a newspaper on his head. "Did you know this? I just came across a guy who I had accidentally spilled coffee on and do you know what he did to me? Yes, I'm sure that his chest was burning and I even said sorry to him, but anyways 'ya know what he did to me?" She asked again to the guy who was snoring.

"After I get another coffee, there he is again! He spills orange juice all over me. I mean, what a jerk!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Oh, look at you Dawn! You're so frustrated that you're telling people about your problems that certainly has no interest!" She laughed at herself. "Well at least, it can't get any worse than it already is." She looked over at the guy, whose newspaper had come off and fallen.

"You!" She gasped. The boy turned over and looked at Dawn.

"You!" He gasped.

"No! No! No! No! No! There is no way I'm spending 9 hours on this flight sitting next to a maniac!"

"Ha, right back at ya, she-devil!" He said.

"Excuse me, can you please be quiet? It's disturbing your fellow passengers." The flight assistant told pleaded them.

"I am very sorry about that. But mostly, she should be." He pointed out to her. Dawn gasped. "Can I please sit somewhere else?" He asked.

"Well, you could but unfortunately, there is no other vacant seat, so I'm afraid you're going to have to stay here." The assistant told them as she walked off.

"Great! Now we're stuck with each other!" Dawn pointed out.

"Yeah, and it's all your fault!" He yelled again.

"Its your fault, not mine!"

They continued arguing for about 5 minutes when an old lady told them,

"Pipe down! You're so noisy I can't even hear myself think!"

Dawn sighed and said, "You know what? Let's just forget about this. Why don't we try getting along? After all, we are going be here for nearly 9 hours." Dawn stated.

"I guess we could. I'm sorry about spilling orange juice all over you." He said to Dawn.

"Apology accepted. And I'm sorry for spilling hot coffee on you, even though I apologized already."

"Yeah. Anyways, now let's just pretend that incident never happened." He stated.

"What incident?" Dawn played along.

"Ok, so since we're here, we might need to get to know each other. I'll start. I'm Ash Ketchum."

"Hi, my name's Dawn. Nice to meet you." She shook his hand and smiled.

_Hmmm…maybe my flight trip won't be so bad now…_

**Ok guys that's the end of Chapter 1! I hope you're enjoying it. I have no idea when I'll be writing the next chapter, but I expect reviews ok? Thank you :D**

**Oh, and Merry early Christmas to you! Bye, see you!**


	2. I swear, It was an Accident!

**Hey guys, I'm back with Chapter 2 of 'He's the One'. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Just remember: DawnForever101 does not own Pokémon. Understand?!**

**Enjoy! :D**

**He's the One**

**Chapter 2**

**I swear, It was an Accident!**

"Hey, Dawn, I've got something to tell you. It's really important."

"What, is it Kenny?" Dawn asked her boyfriend.

"I love you, Dawn!" Dawn gasped.

"Dawn Berlitz, will you marry me?" Kenny asked as he got down on his knees. Dawn put her hand around his hand and said "Yes, Kenny! I will marry you!"

"Yes!" Kenny exclaimed.

"Once I'm older." She continued.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kenny screamed in the air.

"Silly Kenny!" Dawn muttered in her sleep. She opened her eyes and realized that she was dreaming, but on Ash's shoulder.

"Oh! I'm so sorry. I didn't realize that I was…" Ash interrupted before she could finish.

"No, no! It's no problem, really." Dawn smiled.

"So, who's Kenny?" Dawn gasped. _How did he know about Kenny? It's like he was eavesdropping in my dream. _

"He's my.." Dawn got interrupted when the captain turned the seatbelt signal on.

"Please fasten your seatbelts and pull your chair back up to its correct position as we are about to land." The flight attendant announced.

As Dawn felt the plane lowering, she grabbed Ash's hand. Ash turned to Dawn's face, surprised yet pleased with it. He smiled.

"Are you scared?" Ash asked Dawn.

"Yea, a little. I'm always frightened when the flight lands. I don't know why." She responded. "But, oddly, I'm not afraid when the flight takes off." Ash chuckled.

"Well, don't be." Ash said as he gripped onto Dawn's hand more firmly.

"No need to worry!" Dawn thought.

The flight laded with safety and with ease. There was a smile on Ash and Dawn's face.

"Finally! I'm coming, Kenny!" Ash let go of Dawn's hand. "Who's Kenny?" Ash asked once more.

"He's my boyfriend. He's probably waiting for me at the airport. Oh, I can't wait to see him!" Dawn shrieked.

"Oh!" Ash said, depressed. Why was he depressed?

Ash got up from his seat and reached up for his suitcase. Noticing this, Dawn asked," Hey Ash, can you please get my suitcase from up there? I would, but, it's kinda heavy."

"Sure thing!" Ash said as he grabbed the handle of the suitcase. He was about to bring it down to her when he suddenly noticed something. Dawn let out her hair and was brushing it. He never realized that Dawn looked pretty like this and was staring at her. He smiled. "You know, your hair looks good like this." Ash complimented her.

Dawn smiled. "Thanks!"

Ash couldn't stop staring at her. In fact, he was so spell driven by her hair that he brought the bag down with a jerk and accidentally knocked it into Dawn's head. All Ash could see now was her falling on the floor. Ash gasped.

"Dawn! O my gosh! Dawn! Are you alright?" Ash asked, concerned.

"Ow!" was all Dawn could say. Ash grabbed Dawn's hand and pulled her up, getting her hair into his face. Ash smelled that blue, luxurious hair he loved and smiled.

"My head…ohhh…" Dawn moaned.

"I'm so sorry about that! I don't know what to say." Ash apologized.

"What were you thinking, jerk?!" She screamed.

"Excuse me?" Ash asked, confused.

"How could you? I can't believe you would just knock a 48 pound suitcase on my head! You idiot!"

"I'm sorry! It was an accident!" Ash justified himself.

"Oh shut up! And you did this all for revenge on the coffee thingy! Ohhh….!" Dawn yelled at him while pressing her head.

"What! No, you got it all wrong! I swear, it was an accident!" Ash said.

"Oh shut up and give me my suitcase!" Dawn exclaimed as she grabbed the suitcase from him and walked away into the airport.

"Oww! My head hurts!" Dawn was complaining and fibbing all across the airport. She desperately needed some rest. Now all she wanted to do was sleep on a nice, soft bed.

After she got both of her suitcases with her and checked out, it was time to pay a nice, sincere visit to her boyfriend. She was really excited to see him, especially after 4 months. When she arrived at the department, unfortunately, she didn't see him. It brought a frown right on her face. Though, she decided to wait. Maybe he would show up and besides, she needed to sit after what happened.

"Ok, that's it! My head is gonna burst! I need an aspirin."

"Here you go!" Dawn looked up to see Ash handing over a pain killer to her.

"What are you doing here, Ash?" Dawn said angrily to him as she got up.

"Look, I was just trying to help you. And even now, I'm gonna help you. Here take this." Ash offered it to her once again.

"I'd rather have my head explode than take your pill. And, I've had enough of your help! Look at what it's done to me!" Dawn said.

"Dawn, c'mon, don't be like that. I'm just trying to help you feel better. Will you please just take this?" Ash asked again, nicely.

"Will you just leave me alone? After all, I need my space away from you now!" Dawn said.

"But I don't see your boyfriend here." Ash said to her.

"What difference does it make to you? It's none of your business! Now, please get lost and deal with your own business, please!" Dawn said again, pleading with her two palms together.

"Fine! I'll go." And he left.

With a sigh of relief, Dawn sat down and waited for Kenny. She waited for 15 minutes when she finally realized that Kenny wasn't gonna show up. She decided to call him.

"Hello?"

"Kenny, is that you?" Dawn asked.

"Babes, how are you doing?" Kenny asked.

"How am I doing? I'm at the airport, waiting for you!"

"Oh, you're here already?"

"Yes, I've been waiting for you since the past 45 minutes. Where the heck are you!?" Dawn was getting restless.

"Babes, relax! Look, sorry about that. Something came up and I couldn't make it!"

"Well, what am I supposed to do now? I'm stuck at the airport and I was really hoping to see you, Kenny." Dawn said, devastated.

"Dee-Dee, I'm sorry. Just go and relax yourself in a nice hotel. And by tomorrow, you'll see me."

"Really? You promise?" Dawn smiled.

"Promise! Bye!"

"Bye!" Dawn hung up the phone.

"Great, just great! A hotel!" Dawn thought.

Dawn walked up the clerk and asked, "Excuse me, what hotel do you recommend from here?"

"Oh, there's this hotel named 'Unova Paradise'. It's amazing! You have nice, comfy beds, room service, breakfast, dinner, and plus, you can get a massage!" Dawn listened with keen interest.

"That's just what I need!" Dawn stated. "How far is it from here?"

"Well, you can take a train from here to the hotel which can arrive here in the next 5 minutes!" The clerk said.

"Thank you so much!" Dawn said and grabbed her bags, rushing out of the airport and then waited for the train. Dawn smiled as she saw the train marked "Unova Hotels" arriving. She got into the train and sat down. Now, she wished she would have taken Ash's pill because now her head was surely going to explode into tiny, million pieces.

When she reached the hotel, she walked up to the front desk and asked the clerk," Excuse me, can I book a room for one please?".

"Sure! How much days will you be staying?" She asked.

"One." Dawn smiled.

After a few more procedures, she finally got her room key. She walked up to the elevator and pressed the button to which floor she was supposed to go. When the doors opened, she saw the surprise of her life.

**Ooooh a cliff hanger! Yes! I'm back again! Muahahahha! :D**

**So who do you think is behind the elevator? If you guess right, then you can tell me anything you want me to do for you! It's a contest! The first person who gets it wins!**

**Thank you for reading and plz plz review! I need criticism! ^_^**

**Bye!**


	3. No, it's not a Date

**OK, you guys, I'm back. I left you all with a contest to see who was behind the elevator doors. That person who first got it was *drumroll* Bella Luna 21! Congratulations!**

**Here's Chapter 3! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't and will NEVER own pokemon.**

**He's the One**

**Chapter 3**

**No, It's not a Date**

"Ash!" Dawn screamed as she stepped out of the elevator.

"Dawn! Hi!" Ash said, waving to amuse her. Dawn tried to get past him to find her room number but Ash stopped her.

"Look Dawn, I know you're mad. But, I just want you to know I'm really sorry. It was a true and genuine accident. Like you spilling coffee on me."

"Yes, but not like you pouring orange juice all over me." Dawn remarked.

"Oh, we're never going to let that one go, are we?" Ash asked.

"Just get out of my way, Ash!" Dawn said as she moved.

"No! I won't! Ok, you know what? Don't forgive me. Just take this." Ash said as he pulled out a small, red box from his pocket.

"What's this?" Dawn asked, looking confused.

"It's just a little present, to forget about the little suitcase incident. Please take it." Ash insisted. Dawn was way too tired and exhausted for more arguments. She was pretty sure that her head was only seconds away from exploding. She took the box from his hands.

"Thanks." Dawn gave a smile.

"If you need me, I'll be in my room-2011." Ash walked away.

Dawn just walked quietly into her room and plunked herself onto the nice, soft bed. The hotel room was spectacular. It had two beds, a lamp on a desk, a flat screen TV and an amazing view of the ocean. What more could se ask for? Dawn was just seconds away from sleeping before her cell phone rang.

"Helllo!" Dawn answered.

"Hey, sweetie! Are you in the hotel?"

"Yeah, Kenny! I'm in the room. I was juts about to fall asleep."

"Well, you should rest And I promise we'll see each other tomorrow. Then we can have lots to talk about." Kenny said.

"That's great! Thanks, Kenny!"

"Bye, Dee-Dee"

"Bye!" Dawn hung up.

Now that her sleep and fatigue vanished, Dawn decided to look at her present. She opened the red little box and gasped.

"Diamond earrings!" She exclaimed as she held them in her hand.

"Wow! These are so beautiful! This is the best gift I've gotten in my entire life." She said as she gazed at her earrings. She had second thoughts on Ash. Maybe he wasn't such a bad guy. After all, he did get her diamond earrings. Even Kenny hadn't given Dawn something like this. Tears developed in her eyes. "Ash, this is so sweet."

Ash was in his room talking on the phone with his mother.

"Ash! How are you? Did you reach? Do you have extra underwear with you?" Delia asked Ash.

"Mom! Come on! I'm 16 years old! Of course I have underwear!" Ash said, trying not to sound childish.

"And yes, I've reached. Don't worry about me, mom. I'm completely fine."

"Ok, sweetie. Well, have fun! My chicken is in the oven. Bye!"

"Bye." Ash hung up.

Not a single minute had gone and Ash began to dwell on Dawn. "I hope she likes my gift." There was a knock on the door. Ash quickly got up and answered it.

"Hi, Ash." Ash was glad to see her.

"Hey, Dawn. What's up?" Ash asked, casually.

"Well, I just wanted to say that I really, really loved the gift. Thank you so much." Dawn said.

"It's my pleasure." Ash responded.

"And I'm sorry." Dawn said, sadly.

"For what? Not accepting my apology?" Ash asked.

"No, for thinking negatively about you. I thought you were just a jerk who was after me every second of my life to torture me, but it's not that at all. You're an amazing friend, Ash." Dawn told Ash, which made him smile widely.

"Thank you, Dawn. And, I just want you to know, I think you're pretty amazing too." Ash told Dawn.

"Thanks. Anyways, uhh, I wanna make it up to you." Dawn said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, how about we go to this fancy five star restaurant called Five Star Restaurant? It's right across the hotel from here."

"Sure, I'd love that." Dawn smiled.

"Great! I'll just go get ready!"

"Me too."

***After a few minutes***

Ash and Dawn got out of their rooms and were facing each other. Ash was wearing a black tuxedo with a white tie. He kept his hair combed and looked handsome. Dawn was wearing a red dress with black high heels, black with silver earrings, a necklace and a bracelet. Both were shocked to see each other.

"Wow Dawn. You look great." Ash smiled as he complimented her.

"Thanks, Ash! You clean up yourself pretty good too." Dawn said.

"Thanks."

An awkward moment of silence went by as they kept staring at each other, until Ash broke the spell.

"So, uhh, shall we?" Ash asked, offering his hand. Dawn smiled.

"We shall." Dawn said as she took his hand into hers.

"Wait, this isn't a date, right?" Ash asked.

"No! No way! We're just friends going out on a lovely dinner together in a nice restaurant. Ok, it does sound like a date." Dawn said, awkwardly.

"But, we know it's not a date. Besides, you have a boyfriend." Ash said, making a point.

"Right!" Dawn agreed.

They walked out into the cool weather, hand-in-hand. It may look like a date, but it wasn't. And they didn't care if anybody noticed. They were just friends- close friends who had just met a day ago. Who would have thought that spilling coffee on someone could lead to friendship? They had their fights, their tantrums, their hated towards each other, but they still got along well with each other.

They finally had reached the restaurant. It was literally called "Five Star Restaurant." It had a nice, astonishing décor. As one went inside, they were reminded of the wondrous, spectacular legendary Pokémon, Dialgia and Palkia by the statue built in the midst of the restaurant. The view of the decorations was simply breath taking, wooden crafted chairs and seats, quilted mats, colourful lights. Not to mention the aroma of the pleasant food, this simply could not be resisted.

As they sat down, Dawn noticed someone in the front table, eating and laughing with a girl.

"Is that Kenny?!" Dawn asked

**Oh no! Is Kenny cheating on Dawn? Who is that other girl? Will Ash and Dawn get together? Why am I asking you all these questions? Find out in Chapter 4!**

**Plz review some and you just MIGHT get the next chapter tomorrow. Bye :D**


	4. I'm not Cheating on You

**Hey guys, I'm back with Chapter 4! But before I present it to you, I just have a small rant. Please don't mind. I just want you guys to review this (plz) and tell me what you think or how I can improve on my writing skills. It would be most appreciated.**

**Now, that that's over, I had left you all with a cliff-hanger. Well, no worries! Here it is!**

**I do not own Pokémon and never will.**

**He's the One**

**Chapter 4**

**I'm not Cheating on You**

Dawn's heart broke and melted as she covered her face with a newspaper to avoid being seen.

"Dawn, what's wrong?" Ash asked.

"See that guy over there at the table?" Dawn pointed towards the table.

"That boy is Kenny, my boyfriend." Dawn said, sadly.

"Oh." Ash said, glumly. "I'm sorry about that."

"No. I'm sorry…for ever trusting that guy!" Dawn began to cry.

"Dawn, no! You can't cry over this guy. C'mon, you're way better than this. Look, I may not have known you for a long time, but I know that when something's wrong, you have to take charge and defend yourself. You have to show this guy who you really are. Show him you mean business." Ash said to her.

"What do you mean by that?" Dawn asked.

"What I mean is, you get up from this table, go over to him and show him that you're not a girl to be taken lightly for." Ash explained once again. He couldn't bear to see her hurt.

"You know what? You're right. I'm gonna show him that I'm not to be taken lightly and I mean business!" Dawn exclaimed, wiping her tears.

"Good! Go and good luck!" Ash gave a thumbs up.

Dawn got up from her table and walked up over to the table where Kenny was. Oddly enough, the girl had mysteriously disappeared.

"Kenny!" Dawn notified Kenny's attention. Kenny gasped.

"Dawn! Hey!" He said casually, which brought Dawn to a greater rage.

"What are you doing here, Kenny? And you're with another girl! Kenny you're cheating on me aren't you? Oh, you idiot! I can't believe I trusted you!" Dawn told him.

"Whoa! Dawn, it's not what it looks like." He told her ever so confidently.

"Oh, Ok. So you're not having a lovely dinner at a five star restaurant with a date, possibly enjoying yourself. Right?" She responded sarcastically. Kenny remained speechless until Dawn spoke again.

"So, Kenny, where is she? I know you've hidden her somewhere. And when I see her, I am going to rip you alive with my own bare hands!" Dawn screamed at him.

"Dawn, Dawn! Relax! Please, just hear me out. Just once." Kenny pleaded.

"Fine! But you better have a good explanation."

"I'm not here on a date. That girl who you saw is my cousin, Zoey." Kenny said.

"Come again?" Dawn asked, confused.

"Zoey's my cousin. She came to visit me after almost six years. We just came to have a nice dinner at this amazing restaurant before she leaves again in a couple of weeks. Right now, she's in the bathroom.

"Oh!" Dawn said. "Kenny, I'm so sorry." Dawn hugged him. "I thought you were cheating on me. I'm so sorry."

"Don't be Dawn. Anybody would have thought that I was on a date. Especially at this restaurant."

"Yeah…" Dawn looked over to the table where Ash was sitting. "So true." Dawn agreed.

"But, if you were here, why didn't you pick me up from the airport?" Dawn asked.

"Because I wanted to spend time with my cousin first. I'm sorry, but she came early and I couldn't say no to her." Kenny said.

"Awww! That's so sweet!" Dawn praised Kenny. "So, can we meet tomorrow?"

"Of course! We haven't seen each other in four months!" Dawn laughed.

"Well, I'll see you. I'm having dinner with a friend." Dawn said.

"Bye!" Kenny waved.

Kenny sighed as he sat down. He looked up to see Zoey approaching.

"Hey!" Kenny greeted her.

"Don't you 'hey' me! Who was that girl?" Zoey asked.

"What girl?" Kenny asked casually.

"Don't play dumb! That girl who you were hugging…who the hell is she?" Zoey asked firmly.

"Oh, that girl. Why didn't you say so? She's my cousin." Yea, we just met after about six years. Can't I hug a cousin?" He told her.

"Of course you can! I'm sorry…I thought you were cheating on me." She said.

"Babes, you know I love you. How on earth can I cheat on you?" Kenny flirted which made her smile.

"Yeah. Again, I'm sorry." She apologized again.

"It's ok. Lie goes one." He said as he picked up a newspaper

"What happened?" Ash asked.

"Nothing. Kenny's not cheating on me. She's just his cousin. I knew that Kenny was the same guy four months ago." She smiled widely.

"Oh. Wow. Guess I was wrong. Sorry about that, Dawn."

"Don't be sorry, Ash. I'm sure that whatever your intentions were, were right. And thanks for helping me. That's more than I could ever ask for." Dawn told him as she smiled.

"Ok, great! Can we eat now? I'm starving and I already ordered our food!" Ash said.

Dawn laughed. "Of course we can, Ash!" She said as she sat down to eat.

Dawn watched across the table from them again. Kenny and Zoey were laughing and eating together. She wouldn't believe she thought that Kenny would cheat on her. Kenny was never that sort of guy and she doubted his trust. She felt ashamed of herself. Plus, he didn't even utter one word about her and Ash. Kenny was too good a character to be doubted on. She thanked herself for Kenny as she knew Kenny and her would have a bright future together.

**Well uhh, that's it. Sorry for making it so short. But I guarantee the next chapter will be longer than this.**

**Oh no! Kenny is cheating on Dawn! Why is he cheating on her? Who is this "Zoey" person? Why am I asking you all these questions? :P Find out in Chapter 5!**

**Today, I'm being nice so the next chapter's name is Kenny's coming! Like I said, plz review. Bye :D**


	5. Kenny's Coming!

**Yes! DawForever101 is back with Chapter 5! :D I hope you guys are enjoying the story.**

**Well, here it is and enjoy!**

**I do not own Pokemon**

**He's the One**

**Chapter 5**

**Kenny's Coming!**

"Ash! Ash! Ash! Ash!" Dawn knocked repeatedly on Ash's door.

"Dawn, it's 8:00 in the morning. What do you want?" Ash asked, coming outside and yawning.

"Kenny's coming! That's what's happening!" She squealed to him.

"Well, that's great. But why are you waking me up?" Ash continued yawning.

"Because I want you to meet him, silly." Dawn said.

"Really?" Ash asked, shocked.

"Yeah. So get dressed. And brush your teeth. Your breath smells like dead feet." Dawn said as she walked away.

After a few minutes, Dawn finally saw the love of her life walking up to her.

"Kenny!" Dawn screamed to him.

"Dawny!" Kenny ran over to her, hugging her. They stayed like that for a long time.

"Oh, I'm so glad to see you, Kenny. I've missed you so much." She told him.

"I missed you too." Kenny said, holding her.

"Ahem!" Ash said, trying to get attention, as they broke up from hugging. "Isn't somebody going to introduce me?" Ash asked.

"Yes! Kenny, look, that's Ash! He's my friend." Dawn told Kenny. "I met him on the plane." She continued.

"A little before that too, but anyways, hi Kenny, I'm Ash." Ash told him while smiling.

"Hey, Ash. Nice to meet you." He shook hands with him.

"So, Kenny, how long have you and Dawn been an item?" Ash asked.

"About one and a half years…well…before she moved away." Kenny looked at Dawn.

"Kenny! You know it wasn't my fault! And I've come back, haven't I?" Dawn said, placing her hands on her hips.

"Yes you have. And I'm never letting you go." Kenny said as he kiss Dawn on the cheek. Dawn smiled.

Ash flinched for a second, and maybe threw up in his mouth a little. It was weird, but Ash somehow wished he could unsee that. But why? Dawn looked so happy. But why wasn't Ash?

"Guess what we're going to do tonight." Kenny old her ecxcitedly.

"What?" Dawn waited for his response. Kenny hesitated to speak.

"Kenny, c'mon! Tell me! I'm tired of waiting." She complained.

"Ok,OK! We're going to Dance-a-thon tonight!" Kenny said.

"Oh my gosh! Really? Oh Kenny you are the best boyfriend ever! Thank you, thank you, and thank you!" Dawn squeaked of excitement, hugging him tightly.

"What's Dance-a-thon?" Ash asked.

"Oh, it's an amazing place Dawn's begging for us to go to. It's a place where couples pick a dance and dance it out in front of an audience. Whoever dances best is determined by the audience." Kenny explained.

"Sounds awesome!" Ash said.

"It is!" Dawn agreed too. "Ash, why don't you join us?" Dawn asked.

"What? Who? Me? No, I couldn't. Besides, I would ne intruding on your date." Ash felt uncomfortable to just come on their date.

"No, Ash. C'mon, it'll be fun. You can sit in the audience and you can vote for us! Please!" Dawn begged.

"Yeah, Ash. It'll ne fun." Kenny told Ash.

"Ok, fine." He said.

"Yes!" Dawn exclaimed.

"What time is the show" Ash asked.

"At 9:00." Kenny responded.

"Great! I'll be there, rooting for you two." Ash gave a thumbs up.

"Thanks!" Kenny and Dawn said.

"Ok, honey well, I have to go in my hotel room to unpack and I'll be right back." Kenny told Dawn.

"Well, don't take too long. I wanna spend the whole day in your arms." She winked. Ash flinched again as Kenny walked off.

"Isn't he amazing?" Dawn asked Ash.

"Yeah, he's one heck of a guy, all right." Ash agreed.

But inside, Ash still felt weird about Kenny being here. It was almost as if, something wasn't connecting. If Kenny being here made Dawn happy, then why wasn't Ash happy?

"Uhhh…Dawn I just remembered. I forgot my cell in the room. I'll be right back." Ash told her.

"Ok, you take all the time you need." She told him.

It was really just a front to get away from the unpleasant atmosphere. He needed some time to think. He began to ponder upon Kenny and Dawn. He kept visualizing Kenny kissing Dawn on the cheek. There was a frown on Ash's face. Then the sentence, "I wanna spend the whole day in your arms" just kept echoing in his head. Why didn't he like it? Dawn was happy and so was Kenny. Why wasn't he?

"Maybe I'm just going crazy." He told himself. He got up from bed and walked outside. He was stopped by a familiar voice.

"Sorry, Zoey, Ican't go to the Dance-a-thon today. Today I'm hanging out with my cousin. Yes, the same one you saw yesterday." Kenny seemed to be speaking to Zoey on his cell phone.

"Cousin? Is he talking about Dawn?" He asked no one in particular.

"Babe, you trust me right? Great! Don't worry; I'll take you to that Dance-a-thon another time, Ok? Thanks for understanding! You're the best, babe. Love you, bye!" Kenny said. Ash gasped.

"No way! Kenny really is cheating on Dawn. And with Zoey, his 'cousin'!" Ash said. "I've gotta tell Dawn. This is gonna break her heart."

Ash walked along the halls, furious. He couldn't believe that Dawn was with this guy. And dawn travelled across the country for this? His anger was raging every second.

"Dawn, I've gotta-" Ash was interrupted as he saw something. Dawn and Kenny were kissing. This made Ash shatter. How could he tell Dawn now? She looked so happy. Either break Dawn's heart, or let Dawn live a lie, which for some unknown reason, Ash couldn't bear to see.

"Maybe later." Ash muttered to himself as he walked away from the scene.

**Oh no! Ash found out Kenny's cheating on dawn! When will he break the news? Will he break the news? Will Dawn be shattered? Will Ash figure out he liked Dawn? Why am I still asking you all these ridiculous questions?**

**Find out in Chapter 6! Plz review these. Your reviews make me so happy… :D**

**I'll probably update again either Friday or Saturday. Bye! :D**


	6. Author's Note

**Hey guys, I'm sorry for not updating earlier like I said I would, but now I'm even more sorry to say that for a while, I'm going to have to put this story on hold. I've got my exams coming up ad I've really gotta focus and study. DON'T FRET! This story will not remain unfinished. That's a promise. Otherwise you guys are free to haunt me in my dreams and chase after me with knives or pitchforks…^_^**

**So see you guys later and bye! **

**DawnForever101**


End file.
